When You're Gone
by VongolaXII
Summary: He wouldn't have let him go if he knew he wouldn't return anymore.10069 songfic, character dead SLIGHT one-sided love


**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no matter how hard I wish to**

**Claim : I hate to repeat this. Every author owns their own stories ;)**

* * *

**A/N : I like...no I love this pairing! I like bloody pairings XD Because if its 10069, it means chains and bloods. Oh joy~**

* * *

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Mukuro open his eyes slowly. The bed beside him was empty. He sat up slowly and look around. Everything was normal, except for the open wardrobe on the corner of the room. Half of it was empty. Mukuro looked shocked for a second. Only then he realised, his lover had left.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now_

Mukuro put a palm over his left cheeks. Tears were starting to flow mercilessly. If his lover was there, he would wipe it for him. And tell him everything is okay.

_[Chorus]_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

He can still remember his lovers scent. The scent of marshmellows. And his lover's teasing smile and sarcasms. He can still feel his lover's hand on his cheeks, lips on his lips and body on his body. Since when did the strong and cold Mukuro Rokudo needed someone so badly?

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

He slowly got out of bed and stepped on something soft. He looked down. A fabric. And it was no other than his lover, Byakuran Gesso's shirt. Perhaps he had forgotten, or he left them on purpose. So that Mukuro can see it, and cry on it, which he did, staining the shirt.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now_

Mukuro remembered last week, when Byakuran was leaving. _"Where are you going?" Mukuro asked, grabbing his lovers wrist. Byakuran turned and smiled gracefully, as always. "You wouldn't want to know, Mukuro-kun." he smiled, shaking off his hand. Mukuro refuse to let go. He saw those bitterness in Byakuran's smile. "Well, I want to know." his tone was hard. Byakuran's smile faded a little._

_[Chorus]_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

Mukuro sighed. He should have stopped Byakuran. He knew that Byakuran was taking revenge for some asassins who killed Yuni. Mukuro felt sparks of jealousy in his heart. Byakuran was taking revenge for Yuni. When was the last time he did something for Mukuro?  
_  
__We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah_  
_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_Mukuro waited, and waited. Byakuran had not returned. He tried to comfort himself that his lover will return very soon. He smiled to himself, staring on Byakuran's photo. And then it happened. "Mukuro-san!" Ken barged in Mukuro's house, startling Mukuro. The frame crashed to the floor. "That marshmellow guy's funeral is today, don't you know?" Pieces of glass was everywhere.  
_  
___[Chorus]_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

Mukuro smiled bitterly. "You liar." he whispered slowly, tears prickling down. Byakuran promised he'd return safely. But he hadn't. Instead, he _left _Mukuro alone, forever. Mukuro closed his eyes. The scent of marshmellows return again, as if his lover was there. He inhale deeply. Yes, Byakuran was there. Invisible but feel-able.

* * *

**A/N : Reviews would be nice. :) **


End file.
